


Sweet Relief

by Muzik_Freak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Breeding, Breeding through glory hole, Glory Hole, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe more - Freeform, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Self-Lubrication, True Mates, slight Come Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzik_Freak/pseuds/Muzik_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, an omega, wants children desperately, and he will go to any length to achieve his dream. He decided a glory hole was the perfect answer for his desires. All he wanted was for an alpha to impregnate him, nothing more. </p><p>Sometimes plans don't always go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of this fandom, ship, kink, or whatever reason you are here. This is my first story I've posted on this site(might or might not be the last), and it is the first fic that I have actually finished. There are probably grammar mistakes, for I do not have a beta, nor am I perfect. I hope you enjoy, and I hope that you do not want a continuation because I am slower than molasses in the Canadian tundra during the winter when I write. I'm more of an avid reader than a writer, but I decided to dip my toes into the water of the writing half of this site.
> 
> Now onto the story!

Stiles had known since he was young that he was going to be an omega. It had never bothered him, and he had even made friends with a future alpha in his adolescence. He knew it was a commonly thought among the older generation that it was unbecoming of an omega to become close friends with alphas. Omegas were expected to flock to other omegas. Stiles called bullshit on that belief. Scott was his best friend, and he was not going to let the out dated practices of crabby, old alphas dictate his life. 

Even as an alpha his father didn’t care either, and he actually encouraged Stiles to befriend whomever he wanted. So Stiles spent all of his free time playing with Scott.  
~

Stiles and Scott grew up together over the years leading up to high school. Scott grew into his broad alpha-esc body, and Stiles grew into a thin, lanky body with slightly flared hips. 

Scott had popped his knot when he was thirteen. Thirteen! Stiles could hardly believe it when Scott had told him, but after Stiles got over his shock he couldn’t help but feel slight nervousness take root in his belly. Scott getting his knot was just another unwanted reminder that they were growing up and that in no time he would start going through his heat cycles. The thought of his body controlling him was terrifying. He always saw omegas in the media depicted as borderline animals that were controlled by their baser instincts to breed. He’d even confided in Scott about his fear.

When Stiles told Scott about his fear it was when they were almost fifteen. Most omegas his age had already started going through regular heats, and each passing month he didn’t start was both a curse and a blessing. He saw the looks he received, and he tired to ignore the whispers, but it was becoming increasingly hard. His father said that it was because his body just wasn’t ready for the strenuousness of the heats, and Scott said that it was probably because he just wasn’t mentally prepared enough for it. To be quite honest, Stiles thought that both of them were correct to some extent. And when he told Scott of his fear of being a slave to his instincts Scotts answer relaxed his entire being.

With a completely serious face, Scott looked straight into Stiles’ eyes and told him that he just wasn’t that type of person. He even went into an entire rant about how strong and resilient Stiles was as an omega. Of how Stiles went against so many norms and how he would continue to pave his own path without being controlled by something as simple as biology. Scott went as far as to say that Stiles had too much genius in his body for him to be trapped by omegan nature.

Needless to say that it calmed down every fiber in his constantly tense form.  
~

Not even two months later Stiles went into his first heat. He couldn’t help but think that Scott was completely wrong in his assumption of Stiles being able to control his biology. Everything about his heat destroyed every freaking thing he ever freaking thought of before. So many omegas had told him that heats sucked and that they were terrible. Stiles had to disagree. To Stiles, his heat was the sweetest relief and sensation that that he had ever experienced. He spent an entire five days getting off more times than he could remember.

During those five days he couldn’t help but feel so achingly empty, both in his needy hole and his unused womb. Stiles spent the entire time dreaming of getting filled with an alphas thick knot and come. His substitute for his desires was an extremely unsatisfying toy that wasn’t large enough to push tightly against his cervix and stuff him full, but he worked well with what he had.  
~

Now at eighteen Stiles was finally putting his foot down. He had finally graduated high school, and he was finally just done. He was one hundred percent done feeling empty year after year when his heats hit because nothing seemed to satiate him! But Stiles knows what his body wants. His body wants a pup or, even better, a litter of pups to fill it out. All his body wanted was to get bred full of some alphas come and create life. He wanted alpha come to leak out of him for days, but, more than that, he wanted to be plugged even after his alpha pulled out so he could keep the load inside his greedy body.

The only problem that Stiles was having was that not one single alpha seems to even give him a second glance. Even Scott had been dating an omega named Allison Argent since sophomore year. So Stiles decided that he was going to take his subsequent breeding into his own hands. He wasn’t looking for a mate necessarily, a lot of omegas got pregnant before they were mated. It was a common occurrence; therefore, no one really cared that much if omegas got pregnant early.

So Stiles decided that he would just go and get himself pregnant anonymously through a glory hole at one of the seedier clubs around town. Just the thought of how close he was to being bred was enough to make Stiles leak slick and shudder in anticipation. He had planned his excursion so that it would line up perfectly with his heat. He could feel it coming as he got into his jeep and drove off, and, just for this event, he had smuggled an unbelievably powerful scent reducer from the police station so he could cover up the fact that he was in heat. Any alpha that saw his in heat opening would probably just chock it up to a severely turned on omega desperate for a knot. While the desperate part was obvious, it wouldn’t be obvious that they were knotting and filling up a needy, in heat omega hell bent on getting pregnant.

The drive was borderline torturous for Stiles. Before he had left the house he had put the scent blocker on thickly, and he had shoved an anal plug into himself to stave off some of his body’s rising hunger. But driving while in heat was not one of the best things to do. Stiles felt immensely lucky that he had not got into an accident on the way.

When he reached his destination, Stiles parked his car and put an additional, but light, layer of the blocker on just to make sure that he couldn’t be scented, and then he walked inside to his waiting fate.

He was practically jittering with excitement when he made his way in. There were people everywhere grinding up against one another. While Stiles kind of wanted to join, he was on a mission.

Stiles made his way to the restroom without any detours. His hurried steps seemed to go unnoticed, and he quickly locked himself in the stall furthest in the back. The lighting wasn’t fantastic, and the entire area wasn’t very clean, but Stiles didn’t care. He was finally this close to getting what he desired for so long.

The hole on the stall wall was at the perfect height for Stiles to position himself comfortably, and the opposite wall was close enough to where he could rest his hands against it while being taken.

He took note of the rules scribbled down next to the hole.

One knock- Blow Job  
Two knocks- Anal

Stripping out of his clothing, Stiles hoped that knotting was included. If it wasn’t included he was definitely going to end up begging for it instead. 

With all of his clothing off and folded, Stiles reached behind himself and took hold of the plug seated in his ass. With a quick tug it came out of his hungry hole with an audible pop. Without the plug inside of him, Stiles felt unbearably empty and slick started to pour down his thighs, so he shoved it back inside of himself with lewd squelch. He thrust the toy fervently in and out of his soaking hole. Stiles hoped that someone would come soon. He was getting desperate for an alphas cock.

Stiles was pretty sure that the universe had heard his plea because not five seconds later did the door to the bathroom open. The hand on his toy stilled as the footsteps got closer and closer to the stall next to him. Stiles was practically hyperventilating with excitement as someone, an alpha by the scent that Stiles caught, entered the stall beside his.

The alpha on the other side of the thin stall door shuffled around, and the sound of a pants zipper received Stiles’ undivided attention, but that was not the only thing that had Stiles’ attention. The scent of the alpha that was so close to him was indescribable. It was amazing. It was the best scent that had ever graced Stiles’ senses. 

With that one whiff of scent Stiles realized that he only wanted this alpha’s children. He wanted to hang from this alphas knot for hours as he was bred full with his pups. Stiles would have so much of this alpha’s come that he would leak it for days

Two knocks coming from the alphas side snapped Stiles back to reality. Without even thinking Stiles let out a breathy, “Fuck yes”. 

The slip up didn’t seem to bother the alpha. In fact the delicious smelling alpha let out an appreciative rumble for the eager omega.

As quick as he could possibly move, Stiles ripped the plug from his needy ass and stood up. He quickly pressed his rear end to the decently sized glory hole to show the alpha how ready he was. The deep growl from the alpha relayed his appreciation.

The first touch to his hole made Stiles almost melt into the floor; Instead, a mewl crawled up his throat and into the somewhat quiet restroom. A rumble was given in return, and without preamble two thick fingers pushed as deep as they could possibly go into Stiles’ soaking wet hole. The heavy moan that burst from Stiles’ mouth was unbelievably pornographic, but he could hardly even care at that moment. Two fingers in and he was already a mess. He wasn’t even sure if he could keep himself standing for the cock and eventual knot to come.

A third finger was added quickly. They were thrust into Stiles a couple times and then they were removed. 

A loud and pitiful keen reverberated from Stiles’ throat, and a low growl was his answer.

The alpha, without missing a beat, lined up his thick cock and notched it against Stiles’ come hungry hole.

The size of the cock against his hole made Stiles push himself flush against the wall. A desperate “please” erupted from the omega, and the alpha didn’t wait another second. The entire thickness of the alphas cock filled Stiles within seconds, and he couldn’t help but let out an excited and lustful moan of “yes”. 

Nothing had ever filled Stiles so well. His toys at home had never come close to this feeling. The thick head of the alphas cock was flush against his cervix and the feeling almost had him in tears. He hardly was able to revel in the feeling because within seconds the alpha was pounding into his in heat hole.

The cock was so thick, and felt so good, that Stiles had to bite into his hand to hold back the unrelenting moans that were pouring from his mouth. Yet while his moans weren’t loud, the sound of the massive alpha cock squelching into his sopping wet hole was loud enough.

The alpha seemed to have no holds barred on his thrusting, for he was plowing Stiles at an unbelievable speed and ferocity. 

Stiles wasn’t sure he would ever be able to give up this depravity. It just felt so good to finally give into his biology.

Glancing down Stiles took in his long forgotten erection. His omega cock was a small four inches but it could still give him pleasure and orgasm. Before today he had indulged in the organ but now he realized that nothing could compare to this thick alpha cock tearing into his hole.

The tightening in his lower regions warned Stiles that he was on the brink of orgasm, and he was pretty sure that the alpha was close to his own as well with how ragged his thrusts were getting.

Moans were pouring from Stiles at this point, and he didn’t even care that words were now being thrown into the space too.

“Fuuuck―Yes! Take me harder! Please, Alpha, knot me―knot me like a good bitch!” Stiles moaned as he felt the alphas growing knot start to catch the ring of his hole. 

The only answer Stiles received was a deep growl from the alpha and the grind of the growing knot further inside of him.

His legs were shaking almost violently and slick was running down his thighs as the alphas pace started to get ragged. Stiles was so close he could taste it. The alphas knot was almost to the point of no return. Just a few more seconds and it would be caught within Stiles’ body until it shrank. This alpha was so close to breeding him, and his words of encouragement for the breeding were barely held back by the skin of his teeth. He didn’t want the alpha to pull out and take away his long awaited dream.

The unknown alpha grinded his cock deep into Stiles hole as the knot got larger and larger. It was after those movements that the alphas knot was finally beyond the point of no return, and Stiles let all of his words flow as the alpha continued to grind into him.

“Breed me!” Stiles rasped. “God, breed me so good alpha! Breed me up like a good omega! Fill up my womb so full of your pups. I’ll be leaking your seed for hours. Going to plug myself up after you pull out so I can keep your seed inside of me.” Stiles voice was starting to sound desperate by this point. The alphas cock was plugged so far into him. The knot was pressed thickly against his prostate and the head was shoved right up against his cervix, ready to unload its fertile seed.

The alpha seemed to falter for a second at Stiles’ words, and then Stiles was being filled.

Stiles gasped and came at the euphoric feeling of the sheer amount of come that was filling him. He’d heard stories of the copious amounts of come that alphas could produce. He’d most definitely seen it in porn, but this, this seemed like an unnatural amount, unnatural, but perfect. There was no doubt in Stiles’ mind that this alpha would indeed impregnate him after this.

Without preamble Stiles started to work his internal muscles to milk out as much come from this alpha as he possibly could, which he started to realize was an unprecedented amount. His insides were starting to feel tight. 

With one hand on the wall, Stiles reached the other down to press against his lower belly. What he felt was astonishing. This alpha was pumping so much come into him that his lower half was starting to slightly bulge out. It was definitely something that Stiles had never witnessed. He thought then that this alpha locked inside of him could possibly be a were-creature. The thought turned Stiles on more than he thought was possible.

“You are going to breed me so good alpha. So full of your pups. My womb is going to be so heavy with your litter. I can’t wait.” Stiles babbled.

It was then that the alpha on the other side took a deep breath. His come was still filling Stiles to the brim, and his knot was as full as ever when he let out a sound of complete surprise.

“Oh my god…” The alpha locked in Stiles whined, whined, breathily. “Are you―are you in heat?”

Stiles froze a bit at the alphas words. The scent blockers he had used should have kept his scent under wraps from any person for hours. It seemed like his earlier assumption was correct. He was being impregnated by a were-person. He definitely couldn’t lie to the alpha and say no then. Stiles lowered his head and stared at the floor. God he was so royally screwed. It was his fucking luck that the first alpha to fuck his brains out was a were.

“Yes…” Stiles answered in a bare minimum whisper, knowing that that the alpha could most definitely hear him.

The answer that he god in return shocked him more than anything.

“You smell like my fucking mate, omega. I can’t believe that―” the alpha paused taking in another deep breath and the cock inside him jerked a bit. Stiles was completely still, eyes wide. “― I find my fucking mate in a shitty restroom without even knowing his name―”

“My name is Stiles.” The omega said, surprising himself.

“The fact still stands that I just bred my mate through a glory hole without knowing their name or that they were in heat.” The alpha growled, the sound vibrates through Stiles’ body, giving him shivers. “How did you even manage to cover your scent anyway? That shit is right on the border of impossible to acquire.”

“I don’t see why that matters now?” Stiles mumbled. The alphas cock had stopped throbbing in him by this point. His knot would shrink in no time. Stiles wanted to keep that alpha in him longer, but it seemed as if their time locked together was coming to an end. ‘Not for long though.’ Stiles thought, feeling giddy. Mates were a permanent thing with weres. Werewolves especially mated for life. They had life mates. God Stiles hoped that the were on the other side of the stall was a wolf. He wasn’t sure that he could give up the alpha that was breeding him.

“Of course it matters! At least tell me that you are legal because I am really hoping that I did not just knock up a sixteen year old.” The alpha grumbled.

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t legal. What do you take me for? An idiot?” Stiles returned with heavy sarcasm.

“I’m not sure getting bred through a glory hole can be considered smart.” The alpha shot back.

Stiles was pretty sure that the alpha was right, but he could definitely never regret doing this. Knowing the extreme virility of were alphas, Stiles was pretty sure that he was most definitely going to get pregnant from just the single breeding.

He shivered. God that thought turned him on so much.

The alphas knot was starting to go down, and Stiles couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He wanted that knot to stay in him for a couple of hours, not fifteen minutes. Thinking quickly he reached down and picked up the long forgotten plug that lay innocently on his clothes. He did not plan on letting this alphas seed to go to waste.

Stiles positioned himself so that when the alpha slipped out he wouldn’t lose as much come and then he prepared himself.

As soon as the knot popped out of his loosened hole, Stiles quickly shoved the plug inside and stood. He had no idea what to do now. This had not been a part of his plan.

He turned his head when he heard the alpha zip himself back up. 

Would the alpha leave him? If the alpha wanted to see him would he even like the way Stiles looked? Stiles didn’t think that he had ever been this nervous before.

“Stiles,” the voice said from the other side, “get dressed and come out of the stall.”

Stiles froze, didn’t answer, but he reached down for his clothes and proceeded to get dressed. He was pretty sure that this alpha could hear his heart racing. ‘Well,’ he thought as he finished dressing, ‘here goes nothing…’

Reaching for the door, Stiles unlocked it and stepped out into the open. The sight that met him made him think that he must have don’t something pretty damn amazing in a past life to get an alpha that looked like this. The alpha was fucking gorgeous! There were no two ways about it. Stiles was pretty sure that he was even drooling.

He was the perfect definition of an alpha. He was a couple inches taller than Stiles and his build put every other alpha Stiles had seen to shame. (Or at least in Stiles’ opinion) He couldn’t even comprehend this. This was literally unbelievable. Lifting his eyes to the alpha he caught the low glow of red, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. ‘Yep, definitely a werewolf, mother of god.’

The werewolf’s eyes seemed to scrutinize him, and it made Stiles’ hands twitch and his face flush.

“So…” Stiles started awkwardly. He had no idea how to handle this situation at all. “Are we going to talk or should I just leave―”

He had barely even finished his sentence before he had the alphas arms wrapped around his waist, the hands grasping his ass, and the alphas face nuzzling into his neck.

“Mine. My Mate.” The alpha breathed into Stiles’ neck, breaking him out of his shock.

“Whoa, big guy, I get it.” Stiles whispered, settling his hands on the alphas shoulders. “What is your name anyway, and what happens next?”

“M’ names Derek,” the alpha answered without removing his face from Stiles’ neck, “and I plan on taking you home and mating you, breeding you over and over again until I am completely certain that you are pregnant with my pups.”

Stiles felt a shiver travel down his spine at Derek’s words, and he nuzzled against the alphas cheek contently.

“Sounds like a damn good plan to me.”


End file.
